Gumball Fan Community Wiki:Rules
Editing Every user is free to contribute. However, there are some rules and guidelines to be followed: *Do not engage in edit wars with other users. Vandalism :* Do not vandalize any articles. :** Vandalism is the term used for when a user makes harmful contributions to the wiki. It is considered a serious offense and will result in severe punishment. :*** Blanking a page is considered vandalism. If you tag a page for deletion, do not remove any content. :** Continued vandalism will result in a block. :** Creating pages that are completely unrelated to The Amazing World of Gumball or its fan base is also considered vandalism. :* No articles or images with sexual, vulgar language, racist remarks, or any content intended to offend or harass another person. :* Do not make pointless articles. :* Should an article be for something canon (appears in the show), support the article with sources. :* Deleting or changing coding is strictly prohibited. Do not try to take over the wiki by designing your own pages. :* Do not edit another user's userpage. General *Use correct spelling, grammar, and sentence construction. *Please ensure all your edits are in English. *A fan character's page should only concern the character, and not the creator. Blog Posts, Forums & Comments Comments Comments are a special feature where a user can post comments on pages. See Help:Comments for more information. *If you comment on an article, please ensure it is related to the article. **Should you comment on Gumball's page, do not write something about another character or a scene in the show that has no relevance to the character. *Posting links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the episodes is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use. Such posts will be immediately deleted, and proper action will be taken against the offender *Do not spam. *Please avoid replying to comments over 10 days old. Blog Posts Blog posts are a special feature where users can create a page for personal announcements or updates. See Help:Blog for more information. Blogs should have a reason for existing. They are generally used for users to announce important information such as absences from the Wiki. The blog posts are not forums, and should not be treated as such. Blog posts follow the same guidelines the comments do. Image Policy * Images and videos are files that can be uploaded to the wiki to help create page content and provide sources. See Help:Photos and Help:Videos for more information. * Give the file an acceptable file name. If the file name is long and gibberish, the file will be deleted or renamed. * When you add images to an article, be sure they are of high quality (e.g., not pixelated). ** Do not add animated GIF files to articles. * Uploading images unrelated to The Amazing World of Gumball is not allowed without permission of an administrator. * Obscene, violent, or pornographic images are not permitted under any circumstances. ** In addition, none of these images should be added to any of the official galleries. * Do not upload any files that violate copyright rules. This can include someone else's fan work, full episodes of the show, or anything used without permission. * Avoid reuploading images and videos. ** If an image needs fixing, select "Upload a new version of this file" under "History" on the images page. Chat : Chat is a fun area where users can interact, share, and basically just chat. See Help:Chat for more information. : The followings actions are prohibited on the chat: * For your safety, do not add any personal information on your userpage. * Users must not post insulting or intimidating comments about other users on their user page. ** This includes "enemy lists". * Please refrain from editing your userpage several times within a short amount of time to prevent clogging up recent activity. *No user is allowed to copy a characters article and paste it on their userpage. *Please do not state anything on your userpage that in untrue, such as saying you are an administrator when you are not. *No user is allowed to copy any other user's user page in its entirety (or near entirety) - This does not mean that you cannot copy someone's user page layout or templates, it means that you are not to take another user's information and say that it is yours. :* Linking any photo, video or literary work which depicts nudity and/or sexual activity :* Disobeying the orders of a staff member :* Providing spoilers within a 48 hour period of an episode's release :* Spamming or spam joining :** Posting long walls of text is considered spam. :*** This includes posting long hyperlinks. :** Posting ASCII Codes (Text intended to represent an image) is considered spam. :** Spam joining is defined as repeatedly leaving and joining chat in a short period of time. This is sometimes caused by connection issues, in which case you should simply wait out. :* Backseat moderating/Mini modding :** If a user is breaking rules in the chatroom, please leave it to any staff currently online in the chatroom. :*** Should help be unavailable, you may warn the user, but do not offer a punishment. :*Interactive roleplay, or discussion of role play that takes place in private messaging :*Asking for another user's personal information :* Flaming, harassment, trolling, disrespecting or fighting other users :**This includes spreading false information about other users :**This includes ignoring and isolating new users